


Sleepless

by Nori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but not the same college, i'm so gone for these boys how did this happen, it's late i should be asleep sigh, kuroo pining ofc, lol i forgot to mention this is a college au, pre-slash i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura is the sensible sort. He wouldn’t stay awake all night in the middle of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to love them but now i do and it's too much for my poor bitter heart to take
> 
> i saw the prompt "sleeplessness" and immediately thought kuroo texting daichi when he can't sleep 
> 
> unbetaed, as usual

Kuroo has to duck under his covers to hide the glare from his phone, like Kenma used to do when he stayed up playing games at sleepovers and didn’t want to get caught. It’s not like his roommate has ever been particularly considerate, but Kuroo would really prefer not getting into an argument with him at near 3 in the morning. He flips through his phone quickly, bringing up the contact list and stopping at the name that still fills his stomach with butterflies after all this time. “Sawamura Daichi.” His full name, so Kuroo can savor the taste of his unspoken first name whenever they text each other. He absolutely should not send a text now but the late hour makes his thoughts fuzzy around the edges and his will gossamer thin.

_you awake? `_

He taps his fingertips against the back of his phone mindlessly--one part boredom, two parts nerves. Sawamura is the sensible sort. He wouldn’t stay awake all night in the middle of the week.

_why are you sleepingggg `_

_i’m bored `_

_wake up sawamura `_

It’s been months now. Kuroo hadn’t really expected to ever see Karasuno’s captain again after the Spring Tournament. A pity, honestly. He had a lovely smile and killer legs. But it was just a crush, a tiny, fledgling thing, easily let go of once he was done with high school. College was supposed to be all new faces, new friends, but life had a funny way of going it’s own way. Instead, he counts Sawamura Daichi as one of his closest friends at college, and they don’t even go to the same school.

_i dont know why i can’t sleep lately `_

_it was funny at first but i’m p done w/it now `_

_hey don’t yell at me tomorrow ok? i know i should be asleep `_

_maybe school is stressing me out??? `_

Sawamura’s school is within walking distance. Between classes and practice, there isn’t much time, but they try to hang out once a week; Once a week, Kuroo is torn between complete euphoria and nervous dread. High school crush, small and pleasant, had not prepared him for the way Sawamura blindsided him. University crush is big and messy and compounded by the casual physical affection Sawamura practices with all his friends. Kuroo never thought the day would come that he could jerk off to the memory of a hug, but Sawamura very readily proved him wrong.

_sawamuraaa~ `_

_i can imagine the face you’ll make when you read these `_

_lol something like… (҂⌣̀_⌣́) `_

_probably `_

_ur my fave `_

He stares at his last text, relishing in the mixed fear and elation that comes with this knife edge he walks. It's probably completely innocent, but to him it's very nearly a baring of the soul. Kenma insists it’d be best to tell Sawamura. As much as Kenma ever insists on anything. Kuroo, however, is pretty sure that it’s all around safer to wait things out. Confessing is a study in vulnerability that Kuroo is happier avoiding. 

_kuroo_  


_go to sleep_  


_or stop texting me. i don’t care_

Kuroo sucks in a breath, biting his bottom lip to hold back the tide of giddy laughter aching in his throat. How does Sawamura make him feel gut punch breathless and exhilarated so easily?

_you’d miss me `_

It’s a tightrope act, the balance between friendly teasing and honest flirting. Kuroo didn’t know he was an adrenaline junkie before all this. Sometimes he’s so close to stepping over the line, but he loves the breathlessness, trembling fingers, head spinning, dizzy. 

_go to sleep. i mean it._

_sing me a lullaby? `_

_you are an idiot._

Kuroo reigns it in, sensing Sawamura’s honest irritation. He doesn’t want Sawamura truly angry with him. He doesn’t want to be the reason Sawamura’s day sucks come the sunrise. He racks his brain for something lackadaisical and suitably unaffected to close their conversation, but Sawamura beats him to it. 

_i’ll buy you lunch this weekend_  


_just shut up. please._

It’s nothing. A bribe, at best. Still, it sends Kuroo spiraling into fantasies of dinner for two, an extra toothbrush in the cup on the sink, and waking up to that smile gone soft and tender. He tucks these thoughts away carefully, to be pored over with a fine tooth comb at a later date, and focuses on his phone. He wonders if Sawamura is lying in bed too, squinting against the harsh light, waiting for him to reply.

_deal <3 `_

_night sawamura `_


End file.
